Miracle
by N'AWLINS
Summary: Gambit reflects on his relationship with Rogue, and what it would take to keep it going.


Okey dokey, this is my first blatently serious piece. Hope it's okay. Please R/R.  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ROGUE OR GAMBIT AND I AM NOT MAKING ANY  
MONEY OFF OF THIS.   
"Miracle" was written by Matthew Scannell and is performed by the members of Vertical  
Horizon: Matthew Scannell, Keith Kane, Sean Hurley, and Ed Toth.  
  
  
Miracle  
  
  
Remy sat on the edge of his bed, looking at old pictures. Belle, his ex-wife, and Genevieve, the woman whose trust he had betrayed, looked backed at him from the photos. One woman he had thought he loved, the other had thought she had loved him. Both assumptions were mistakes.  
And then there was the auburn-haired Rogue. Why had he lied to her? Why had she left him? Why couldn't he get it right? Was it so wrong to just be happy?  
  
  
Its taken much too long  
To get it right  
Would it be so wrong  
To maybe find someone  
A miracle  
  
There were so many failures: the Guild, the X-Men, . . . Rogue. Remy took a long draw of his cigarette and somewhat sadly remembered how she had hated them so much. He put it out. Maybe he'd go see her one last time. It was the middle of the night, and that was good. She wouldn't have to know he had come.  
  
And all you really need  
Is everything you could never be  
And so you'd give it all  
For a miracle  
  
God, she was beautiful. How had he let it come to this? He studied her face, hoping to find something, anything. Did she still love him? Would she take him back? He'd been up at night so many times with the same question: What if?  
  
Is there a trace  
Inside her face  
Of a lonely miracle  
And so you wait  
And lie awake  
For a lonely miracle  
  
He'd been so stupid, thinking of the relationship as some sort of game. And now he knew better. Although it was too late. Wasn't it? Could she ever love him again?  
  
You never really know  
What it is  
Not until it goes  
And if it comes again  
It's a miracle  
  
The past few months had been so lonely, he knew he'd never love anyone else. Was she the answer? Was she the only one? He thought so.  
  
But what you miss is love  
In everything below and up above  
And could she bring it all  
A miracle  
  
Remy got up and left Rogue's bedside. He stopped in the doorway and gave one last long look at her. There was nothing there that he could see: no hope, no love. She had most likely forgotten him. He turned to leave, deciding against going by way of the window as he had come.  
  
Is there a trace  
Inside her face  
Of a lonely miracle  
And so you wait  
And lie awake  
For a lonely miracle  
  
He left, starting up his motorcycle. It was almost laughable . . . almost, the way that such a simple thing kept them second-guessing their emotions: touch. Maybe if he ran he could escape the thoughts, the memories. He could try, at least he'd be far from her: her face, her words, her past love for him. It was all too painful.  
  
All you wanted was a (miracle)  
All you needed was a miracle  
A miracle  
And all you wanted was a (miracle)  
All you needed was a miracle  
A miracle  
  
They had tried to make it work. Over and over again they had started fresh, only to be proved wrong. Was it just not meant to be? Were the never meant to find love?  
  
It's taken so long to get it right  
Would it be so wrong  
To maybe find someone  
A miracle  
  
Rogue tossed and turned in her sleep. Thoughts of Remy swirled throughout her sub-conscious. She woke, startled, and stared at the open window, curtains fluttering in the breeze. She moved to close it, and heard a faint rustling in the sheets. Rogue glanced down at a small piece of paper and picked it up. It was a playing card: the queen of hearts. As she held it, she noticed that something was written on the front of the card:  
"We need a miracle"  
  
Is there a trace  
Inside her face  
Of a lonely miracle  
And so you wait  
And lie awake  
For a lonely miracle  
  
"We need a miracle"  
  
Is there a trace  
Inside her face  
Of a lonely miracle  
And so you wait  
And lie awake  
For a lonely miracle  
  
A miracle 


End file.
